Iridescent - DaveJade
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: The apocalypse has come, but not the way you'd expect it. That junk surrounding the Earth? It's beginning to fall. It's causing the end of the world as we know it. However, some people simply don't know when to panic at the right time. Though, when one of those people figure out when, who will come to their rescue? (Dave/Jade Songfic: After being hiatus)


Wow, I've been so inactive. Are you guys even living this out? Wow. I'm so sorry- HAVE A FLUFFY STORY THAT SUCKS.

* * *

_You were standing in the wake of devastation... When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown... _

They should have believed the newscasters. The meteors from the collection of space junk around Earth had begun to fall. It was the beginning of the end, as cliche as it sounded. It started like something out of a sci-fi movie- everyone pointing and staring at the T.V. as they watched the world began to crumble away with each meteor landing.

The ones that had remained to this positively of the situation was always the Harley family, laughing at other's misery and shouting at the screen 'it will get better friends!', watching millions die with each hit, not sure what to make of it all. They would always say how things could never get worse, watching how their life declined and inclined at random intervals. "Always take it in stride, as our friends say!" Either or both of the Harley would comment, laughing shortly afterwards before going back to whatever they were doing.

However, she was out of town when one of the meteors struck her hometown, and her home there, leaving her scared for her life as she meandered through the streets of Texas, no idea where she was, but fighting all of the fears that losing her only living relative bestowed upon her.

She was lost. Alone. Fighting against the apocalypse. She didn't know what turns to take, what dangers to fight, and who to trust anymore.

_With the cataclysm raining down, Insides crying 'save me now'... You were there impossibly alone..._

There was one person she could have gone to. Though, she was afraid that he wouldn't take her in. Help her get away form the madness of the apocalypse. Every time she ran, she ended up nearly drowning in the bedlam that those meteors brought upon the world. Tears streamed down her cheeks, futility in it's finest as she tried to stay happy and positive, as to live out her grandfather's legacy. She had to stay positive. For him, and for herself.

She had walked miles and miles, searching for someone to take her in, but found it futile and sat down where she was. She had no energy left. She was tired. She was cold. she was depressed. So? She cried. She cried and cried, until crying hurt her more than the cold did. It told her that she was just like the rest. She was scared of the meteors, and she wanted to be with someone that cared for her.

Though, that's what everyone wanted. Even before this dreadful occurrence. The moment she began to cry the second time, landing herself in an abandoned train station, she longed for someone to lean on. She longed for her phone. She longed for her cousin. She wondered how he was doing now. She wondered how his girlfriend was, who was also her best friend. "Oh Rose... John..." she whispered aloud, voice cracking under all the frustration and sadness.

"H-Harley? Is that you?" A voice called from next to her, seemingly far away as the echo suggested. Being that she had to turn her head, she whined slightly and squinted, sniffling back an encore. At the whine, the person who called her name was next to her in an instant, tears streaming down his face.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope~ but failure's all you've known... Remember all~ the sadness and frustration, and let it go~, let it go..._

"Dave?" Her voice was soft now, as she felt even more tired than before. "I..." She felt the tears sketch her face again, a smile on her face as he picked her up bridal style. "I don't know what to say. You really are a knight I guess... Hahaha..." As she drifted farther in her first time sleeping in weeks, she heard him say,

"Only for you. I would never leave you during the Apocalypse." At that, she smiled and let herself fall asleep, not minding the unfamiliar sensation of a rapidly beating heart.


End file.
